Electrical atomizers of the inhalation style are normally used to simulate smoker's goods or as an inhalator for the inhalation of medicaments for treating respiratory diseases. The atomizer comprises a cylindrical part containing a power supply and control system, a liquid-atomizing part connected to the cylindrical part, and a suction nozzle. According to the prior art, the liquid-atomizing part and the suction nozzle can be incorporated to be one assembly, alternatively, the liquid atomizing part and the suction nozzle also can be arranged separately and are connected to each other by inserting or bonding.
A typical structure of the prior art is disclosed in Chinese patent ZL200420031182.0 entitled “Atomizing electrical cigarette”, including a casing body 14 and a suction nozzle 15, an inlet port 4 provided on the outer wall of the casing body 14, an electronic circuit board 3, an ordinary pressure chamber 5, a sensor 6, a gas-liquid separator 7, an atomizer 9 and a liquid-supplying bottle 11 are successively mounted in the casing body 14; a multi-apertured part 28 for containing liquid is provided in the liquid-supplying bottle 11; The atomizer 9 is held in contact with the supplying bottle 11 by a formation 36, an atomizing chamber 10 is provided in the atomizer 9; a shielding ring 13 for locking the liquid-supplying bottle 11 is provided between one side of the liquid-supplying bottle 11 and the casing body 14. A gas passage 12 is provided on another side of the liquid-supplying bottle 11. An inlet port 4, an ordinary pressure chamber 5, a gas-liquid separator 7, an atomizer 9, a gas passage 12, an air-draining port 17 and a suction nozzle 15 are connected orderly. Although on the base of the prior art, which utilises ultrasound and mechanical atomizing technology, there is already a big improvement with a structure for an electronics cigarette product, such as making use of capillarity action of the liquid for the atomizer 9, adopting a ceramic for the atomizing chamber 10, inhaling the liquid from the liquid-supplying bottle 11 using foamed metal, so as to atomize the liquid in the atomizing chamber 10 at high temperature, and arranging a gas-liquid separator 7 on the gas passage 12. Whilst the product described above usually has a complicated structure and a high manufacturing cost, it is difficult to assemble the main parts of the product and additionally, the multi-apertured part 28 provided in the liquid-supplying bottle 11 also leads to the decrease of the liquid volume contained in the liquid-supplying bottle 11.
Another typical structure of the prior art is disclosed in Chinese patent ZL200720057873.1 entitled “Non-ignitable atomizing electrical cigarette”, successively including a controller and generator, a cover with indicator lamp, power equipment, an integral circuit board, a mini gas-transmission switch and a connecting conductor are successively provided in the controller, a connecting conductor, a secondary pressure-maintaining chamber, a liquid-resisting flat, a secondary liquid-storage chamber, a heating apparatus, a liquid-draining mechanism, a liquid-storage chamber and a suction nozzle are successively provided in said generator. There is gas-inlet port provided on one side of the connecting conductor of the generator, the through-aperture is provided between said controller and the connecting conductor of the generator. Although there is already development with the structure of atomizer on the base of the prior art, whilst just like the technical proposal disclosed in ZL200420031182.0, the heating wire is provided in the liquid-draining mechanism, for which it is necessary for the liquid-draining mechanism to be made of hard material, however it is easy to collapse in assembling. Then it is difficult to get a good sealing effect because the liquid is transmitted from the liquid-draining mechanism to the secondary liquid-storage chamber. In addition, the liquid volume possibility to be stored in the storage chamber is reduced because of the storage chamber being made of medicinal cotton fibre.
Another kind of typical structure of the prior art is disclosed in Chinese patent ZL200820124683.1 entitled “Disposable Integrated Electric Atomizing Inhalator”, including a rod body, successively comprising the following parts inside: a terminal, which is incorporated with the interior wall, so as to connect to an electric smoking pipe; a terminal core provided on said terminal for electric connection with the electrode of said electric smoking pipe, an atomizer, which is electrically connected with said terminal core, having a gas-vent aperture provided in the atomizer, which is used for atomizing by heating when it is electrified; an insert part of electric atomizing inhalator, which is provided on the top of said atomizer, with liquid-storage medium inside for absorbing or storing the liquid, which is going to be atomized; a top cover of electric atomizing inhalator, which is inserted into the upper end of said rod body, with a gas-passing aperture on it for sealing and preventing the back-flow of said tobacco liquid.
Neither the path for the tobacco liquid being transmitted to the gas-passing aperture nor the process of how the heating apparatus atomizes the tobacco liquid is disclosed in the description of the electric atomizing inhalator mentioned above. In addition, according to the Figures, it is known that one end of said insert part of the electric atomizing inhalator is totally in the structure of wide opening, which is to say that the volume of the tobacco liquid in the insert part of the electric atomizing inhalator is totally depending on the absorbing of the liquid-storage medium, which leads to less of the volume of the tobacco liquid being absorbed by the liquid-storage medium, and once the medium has absorbed a little more of the liquid, it is easy to form a liquid-drop and then the liquid-drop will drop on the frame of said atomizer 5 and deposit on the bottom of the atomizer 5, the tobacco liquid will be charred eventually when the atomizer 5 having heat-storage function and soaking function, and it is difficult for the tobacco liquid deposited on the bottom of the atomizer 5 to be drained out from the gas passage.